Quading
by cherryblossomblack
Summary: rated M for bad language and future hot make out scenes, I dont own Kuroshitsuji Ciel and Alois go quading and get stuck on a dirt road..who will help them?
1. Chapter 1

'God Damn it, Alois! I knew I shouldn't have came quading with you!'

Ciel phantomhive yelled at the dim-witted blonde trying to push the broken down quad.

'Look I forgot to check the gas!...and you could help!'

'we're miles from the city there's no point, just walk!'

Ciel scratched his leg, fucking alois made him wear jean booty shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that in yellow lettering said 'yeah im a bitch' on the front and on the back it said 'just not yours', Ciel of course saw no humour in it, Alois was wearing classic black short shorts and no shirt….ew

'Urgh!' Ciel sat on the ground.

'why don'y you use you creepy ass demon magic on it!' Alois complained

'okay I think you've got me confused with fairies and unicorns, I don't have magic Im just stronger, immortal and faster with 20 20 vision and hearing' Ciel rolled his eye's then glared at the idiot in front of him

This is going to be a long day, Ciel thought to himself

Ciel heard a car, turned to see a black 1974 impala, Ciel squinted

'Ciel a car! Lets see if we can flag him down!'

~SEBASTIAN'S POV~

Sebastian sighed

'seb, what's wrong?' His Best Friend Claude Faustus asked looking concerned

'some women got there quad stuck' Cluade looked out the window

'uh seb, those are guys..' Claude turned to his friend chuckling

'should we help them, they seem to be stuck?'

'do you think there hot?' Claude asked

Sebastian slowed when a blonde waved his hands above his head, a blue-ish grey haired teen sat on the side of the rode, head down

'mmmm, the blonde's sexy….DIBBS!' Claude said chuckling

'you can have him, I like that one' sebby pointed to the boy at the side of the road

They stopped the car and hoped out

'you guys need help?' Claude asked the blonde checking him out, eye's sticking to the shorts

'uh hum, my face is up here and yeah our quad ran out of gas and the man over there seems to have taken a liking to my friend here.' Alois pointed to Sebastian, smiling

~CIEL'S POV~

Ciels head snapped up when he heard some one was looking at him, to tall men with black hair and red eye's where there, the only difference between them was one had glasses…the one with no glasses looked down, faint pink stained his cheeks but left just as quickly

'Alois don't be so rude!' Ciel growled at the blonde imbecile

'I'm Ciel phantomhive and this is Alois pain-in-the-ass, I mean trancy'Ciel stood and put his hands on Alois's shoulders and smiled

'im Sebastian Michaelis and this is my best friend pervert, pardon me I mean Claude Faustus' "the man"AKA Sebastian said chuckling, Ciel smiled warmly

'there's a gas station a few miles ahead if you want we could all go and bring gas back here for your quad…hmm?' Claude suggested

'Give us one reason why we should get in your car? Cause honestly I don't trust y'all' Alois said rudely

'Alois-!' Ciel was rudely cut off

'Because in all honesty you guys kinds seem like sadist's and or rapists!' Alois raised his voice

"Alois calm the fuck down!' Ciel slapped him across the face.

'if we were rapists wouldn't we just rape you here and now considering there's no one around' Claude said taking a step toward Alois, Alois backed up

'Claude your scaring him' Sebastian's voice was slow and quiet, Claude kept walking, Alois continued backing up

'Claude' nothing Sebastian said

'Claude' nothing ceil said

"Claude!' still nothing Sebastian again

'CLAUDE STOP RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND AND EAT YOUR FUCKING SOUL!' Ciel yelled Ciel's eyes now glowing with furry, Ciel covered his mouth and gasped…..that didn't mean to come out, everyone was staring unblinking

'sorry I just-' Ciel was cut off by Sebastian

'has any one ever told you how scary you are when you angry?' Sebastian asked Ciel

'yes, many time's now Claude if you want to keep your DICK I would advise you to step away from my fucking friend!' Ciel let his blue eye's glow wind starting to swirl around him, tattoo's climbing up his arms, legs and the side of his face, letting his anger show

(A/N: teehee sorry y'all but I stole that from naruto)

'Ciel calm yourself' Sebastian's cool voice calmed the boy eyes still glowing but everything eles was calm again

'l-l-look I s-s-sorry for a-accusing you o-of being a r-r-r-rapist' Alois said looking at the ground apologetically

'fine get in the car before Ciel here breaks his own hand' Sebastian said, claude nodded

'I think Claude should be more worried about his manhood rather then my hand' Ciel whispered and chuckled quietly, only him and Sebastian heard as they walked to the car, Ciel tripped on a rock naturally put his hand out to stop him and closed his eye's, until a pair of strong warm amrs caught him one around his knees and the other around his shoulder, Ciel looked up to see Sebastian hovering over him carrying him bridle style, Ciel blushed and shut his eye's

'you can put me down now' Ciel said quietly so the others didn't hear,when he opened them Sebastian was closer to his face….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! Sorry that im such a horrible writer! *tear drop* I know ciel, Bassy and Claude are really OOC but I think I got Alois right!

In this chapter there is a mystery pairing of ?xCiel! *gasp!* and the mystery couple is a very unlikely couple! but I will be adding lots of and ! oh yeah! well anyway…why are you still reading this read the damn story that's why ya here aint it?

A cough of impatience was heard behind them

'Se-Sebastian put me down!' Ciel yelled angered, and blushing a warm crimson

Sebastian chuckled

'you look cute when you blush, okay' Sebastian put Ciel down, Ciel straightened his shirt and shorts, Ciel ran up behind alois, Cars back door already open

'looks like you got yourself a new friend hmm?' Alois said over his shoulder as he got in, Ciel rolled his eyes , Sebastian got in the front drivers side

'soo you like what you see?' alois whispered in Ciel's ear, Ciel rolled his eye's

"so, he's a little good looking so what?" Ciel whispered back, Claude turned on the radio, The song ' get physical ' by: jefree star

' The sweat is dripping down my

Back, it feels so good!

The time and place is right now cause

I'm in the mood! '

"god, That song's awesome!" Alois said enthusiastically

"yeah, if you're not a virgin..!" Claude said turning around and looking specifically at ciel

"w-why are you looking a-at m-me?" Ciel said panicked

"oh c'mon you're the only person in this vehicle that still has the big 'V'!" Alois said giggling along with Claude, Sebastian shook his head disappointedly

"guys, stop being assholes, He looks like he's what….? 13?" Sebastian said glancing backward at him for a second

" I take offence to that!...I'm 17!" Ciel said defending himself

"oh, boohoo four years off!" Claude said, Ciel could practicly hear the smile in sebastian voice

"well, you're almost of age, Claude here lost it at 14…..what a horrible way to wake up, huh claude?"

"I didn't know it was a 45 year old woman okay! I was hanging with grell…never again!" Claude shuddered and Sebastian laughed

"so how old are ya guys?" Alois asked curisously, Wrapping his arm around Ciel's shoulders, Ciel shrugged him off

"well I'm 19 and Claude is 18"

"oh I'm 17 too, just like ci-ci"

"don't call me that.."

"why not?" Alois began to pout

"because when you say that, you remind me too much of….you know who"

"oh, Mr. White Pants…..Get over him!" Alois said angered by the sudden depressed aura Ciel was giving off

"DO NOT call him that….Great I made myself sad!" Ciel said, The rest of the ride was quite.

The song changed to 'who am I to say' by hope

Love of my life

My soul-mate

You're my best friend

Part of me like breathing!

Now half of me is left!

Ciel was quietly singing the words, looking down.

I don't know anything at all

Who am I say

You love me?

I don't know anything..at all

And who am I to say you need me

?

Ciel started to sing at normal decibel and seb chimed in (A/N: AAHH! A duet!)

Colour me blue I'm lost in you

Don't know why I'm still waiting!

Alois and Claude started to sing as well, all together there voices sounded amazing!

sebastian interrupted

"okay ciel..i don't know what went on between you and this guy but….you need a person in your live that will love you no matter what…because lets face it ..none of us are getting any younger! So…..how 'bout me and claude take you and alois to a club ya know to get your mind off things and let loose?" seb tried to be nice and lighten the mood

(Come on Ciel! Say Okay!)

"I don't know…" Ciel started

"but we'll go!" Alois finished the sentence

"Kay were at the station so lets get this quad filled!" Claude said

Seb and Claude got out and filled the car and a gas can, sebby ran in to pay

For the gas

"so are you gonna go with us?" Alois asked looking serious

"….i dunno..maybe"

"just say yes!"

"fine! god you suck!"

"mmhmm and you lick"

"Hoe"

"Prude"

"cheap skank"

"that's harsh dude!" Alois complained

"but true!" Ciel said looking at him

"n-…..well..yeah your right, at least I put out!"

There was a knock on the window and a flash of red

…OH NOES! Who's out side the window?

Who's mr. white-pants?

Find out next chaptah!

Love cinny buns! AKA C.B.B


	3. Chapter 3 Adoption

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION! YAY!**

**PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ADOPT HER THO! (**REFERING TO MY STORY AS A HER!)

**AND I'LL GIVE HER TO THE PERSON I THINK WILL TAKE CARE OF HER!**

**YOU MAY CHANGE THE FIRST TO CHAPTERS TOO YOU'RE LIKING, YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE ME ANY CREDIT! BUT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO SEND ME THE LINK SO I COULD CHECK IT OUT!**

**THANK-YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWRS!**

CHERRYBLOSSOMBLACK


End file.
